


Hope

by Brorifles (Kyloisadisneyprincess)



Series: Crossed Stars [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Brorifles
Summary: An old friend and an unanticipated reunion bring the Ghost crew back together again after their failed mission.





	

Many months pass with no sign of Agent Kallus. Slowly, Zeb realizes that those last few moments during their botched escape were probably the agent’s last. Zeb had been the last one out. He blames himself. It hurts, and he finds himself driven not by hope, like the rest of the ghost crew but by hate. Zeb finds himself pushing them away. The Empire keeps taking everything away from him; He keeps letting them.

  
It’s late in the day when they receive the intel Atolon’s sun is well on it’s way setting. Hera doesn’t know how to take the news, and hesitates to call Zeb to the meeting. The message isn’t all that clear and it’s from one of Ezra’s contacts, not Hondo though, thank the Force. Its Calrissian, his smug smirk glowing in the holoprojector over the briefing station.

  
“Ezra here told me that the rebellion is looking for a certain ISB agent… I have information that could be of some help.” Lando tempts.

  
“Yeah, but what’s the catch Calrissian?” Hera asks crossing her arms.

  
“Nothing too big I just need help moving some goods” he answers.

  
“That’s all you needed last time!” Sabine interjects.

  
“That wasn’t my fault! And it will be easier this time, no live cargo. It’s Just I had a buddy of mine fall through on me… the no good double crossing swindler even took my ship.”

  
“Boo Hoo” Chopper tweddles.

  
“I trust him.” Kannan says to everyones suprise. “But something tells me you're not giving us the full picture about that intel.”

  
“Well, it’s complicated but I can tell you that I do know where your friend is.”

  
“That’s not much to go on.” Zeb grumbles.

  
Hera scans the circle. Surprisingly, Zeb is the only one who seems uneager for this. His eyes are down, ears flicking back tensely. _He doesn’t want to hope_.

  
“It’s not much, but we’ll take it.” Hera decides.

  
“Great! Transmitting everything you’ll need now.”

  
\------------

  
Lando’s transmission was thorough even though the mission does turn out to be a simple cargo run. Their destination is a station orbiting in the uperatmospher of gas giant, Bespin. The spinning top shaped platform looks only partially finished, but it’s obvious that Calrissian's mining endeavors have paid off. The landing approach goes smoothly and as the Ghost sets down Lando appears at the end of the causeway to greet them.

  
“Captain Hera! You look lovely as always.” Lando bows. “ Kannan, Sabine, Zeb.” He greets each of them in turn. Ezra clears his throat. “ and of course Chopper!”

  
“Enough pleasantries Calrissian, the intel.” Hera Prompts.

  
“About that, he’s actually here… mostly.”

  
“WhaT Do You mean MOstly!?!” Zeb questions with a snarl.

  
“Whoa, whoa… like i said it’s complicated.” Lando stutters “How about I take you to him while my people unload.” Choppers shock arm is out and Sabine looks like she is trying to decide which paint bomb is Calrissian’s color. Blue, It’s definitely blue.

  
“That’s Fine.” Kannan says stepping forward while motioning for everyone to calm down. “He’s telling us the truth.”

  
The inside of the station is lavish, gleaming white. A few workers bustle through the halls busily.

  
“So, how did you get him?” Hera asks as they enter the turbolift.

  
“He might have been a gift.” Lando pauses solemnly, the seriousness doesn't suit him.

  
They exit, cross another hall, and Lando swipes them into a spacious room. A blonde figure is seated on a low couch facing away from them. He looks little like the Agent Kallus that pursued them across the galaxy. He’s thinner, more pale and silent. The overhead view ports in this compartment are dimed drawing attention to the flickering lights on the metal band that half encircles the agent’s head, a Lobot implant.

  
There is a collective breath no one is quite sure whether it was drawn in from shock or exhaled in relief.

  
Lando breaks the silence. “He’s all yours if you’d like, just not sure that there’s much left in there.”

  
“Thank you,” Kannan responds “ Could we have a moment?”

  
“Of course” Lando exits.

  
Zeb wastes no time and crosses the room to sink down to his knees and take Kallus’s hands. He tries to press their heads together but Kallus bobbles away listlessly, unresponsive. He didn’t think it could get any worse than believing his lover was dead, it just did.

  
“Isn't there something we can do for him?” Ezra tries ”Teesbo recovered…”

  
Chopper Chimes in.

  
“Yeah,” Sabine adds “ It is like he just has incomplete programing.” her voice is at once positive and sceptical.

  
_Programing_ … Zeb thinks. _Will he still…?_ He shakes the thought away. If Kallus makes any kind of recovery it would be worth it.

  
It’s time to hope again.

**Author's Note:**

> In loving memory of Carrie Fisher, the absolutely beautiful, who taught us that nothing was too much to overcome. She who drowned in moonlight strangled by her own bra. You truly belong among the clouds.


End file.
